Episode 1942 (1 May 2000)
Synopsis Dan gets a postcard from Phil in Cornwall telling him to be out of the house by the time he gets back - in a week. Mel tells Jamie that Phil told her to clear all the baby things out of the house. Dan kisses Teresa at her stall and offers to buy her a drink later, and Mel sees the kiss. He sees Mel walk off. Mel tells him to be careful with Peggy and Dan says if he was going to make trouble, he'd just take his stuff upstairs right now - after all he does own half the place. Peggy mopes around with Pat, and they also wonder about Ricky and where he is. Peggy says she hopes Ricky turns up before Frank does. Irene is back from India and going on about how wonderful it was. Terry is thrilled to see her, and Irene gives him a patchouli joss stick. He dashes off to the wholesalers saying he has to make use of her now she's back. Ian is busy with his flats and he leaves his phone in the café after telling Natalie. She says he needs a nanny himself, and he says yes, a top-class PA would be useful. Sandra overhears and suggests Natalie go for the job, and Nat says it's more in her line isn't it? Sandra goes to the club to see Beppe and says she got his message but didn't get a chance to call. Beppe says he wishes he saw through his mother earlier, and invites her to come with him and Joe. They have a good day and Beppe says he'll get someone to baby-sit and they can go for a drink later. At the club, he gives Sandra plenty of drinks and they both agree they had a wonderful day. Sandra makes him smooch when a slow record comes on and they kiss. Jim tries to borrow £50 from Sonia, who's minding Jamie's stall, for a red-hot tip. While she's distracted by some customers, he steals some cash! Jim tells Jeff, and he does put some money on it. Jim tells Irene who tells him not to tell Terry. Irene is tempted, and tells Rosa it's worth a little bit at 16-1. They go off to the bookies, leaving Jackie and Gianni alone. Gianni is fed up with Jackie, and she tries to chat normally, but he ignores her. Jackie says "I'm not a violent person." Gianni says she can't say she didn't mean to hit him, and it's too late. Sonia finds out and runs off to find Jim, who tunes Natalie's radio to racing results. The horse is doing pretty well, and Jeff and Pauline also listen to it on the radio, while Irene and Rosa are watching on TV. Jeff tells Pauline - £160! Irene splits her winnings with Rosa. Irene tells Terry as he catches them in the café that it's from Aunty Maureen. He says suspiciously, "It's payment in advance - but what for?" Jim gets his winnings, and Sonia takes the "loan" money back and about the same again, saying they'll call it interest. Rosa and Irene come back into the restaurant and celebrate, telling Jackie not to let Gianni get away with sulking - let him know who's boss. Gianni is very annoyed and goes to the Vic for a drink. Ian buys Laura a drink in the Vic, and Teresa talks to Laura asking how she puts up with him. Ian takes some drinks and crisps back and Laura doesn't eat them, saying they're not good for the figure. Ian says she's fine how she is and Laura looks pleased and says "Do you think so?" Ian says "Yes, you're just what the kids need - someone plain and ordinary to look after them." Laura looks totally crushed. Teresa asks Gianni to buy her a drink and he asks her if he has mug written on his face. Teresa goes up to the bar and asks Dan about his earlier offer of a drink. Gianni tells her to stay away from Dan. He tells her she's throwing herself at him and she'll end up just another of his conquests. Teresa replies smugly, "Too late, been there, done that." Gianni's simmering anger boils over and he goes up to Dan, ordering him to keep away from Teresa. Dan asks what he's going to do, and says looking at Gianni's black eye that it appears like the last geezer told him too. As Dan turns away back to the woman he was chatting up, Gianni throws his drink over Dan, and everyone jumps in to restrain both of them. Gianni is thrown out, and Mel wipes Dan off in the hallway with a towel. He turns around and they are just about to kiss when Jim bangs on the bar shouting for service. Gianni goes home, furious, and smashes the empty champagne bottle in the restaurant and knocks over some tables and chairs and generally has a very childish little fit. Credits Main cast *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes